Lord of the rings SSMB
by kitsunebabe
Summary: its clieched i know but this i had to do r and r and if you review be nice if you tell me somthing i did wrong


Lord of the rings

SSBM

Ok I know it's a lil clichéd, but oh well this time it isn't a humor story. Although with my natural silliness, it will have its moments -. Any who, on the matter of those who read my other stories, the reason they aren't there is cuz I am being harassed by the administrators saying that I was breaking rules when the only problem my stories seemed to have was grammer and all my stories where removed. But don't worry! -Puts on a mask and wraps a towel around her neck and points her finger up dramatically- I SHALL NOT GIVE UP! Now on with the story oh and if I owned lotr or ssbm would I have written this story?

Cast list

Aragorn: Fox

Legolas: link

Gimli: dk? (is up for debate but can't think of anyone better)

Gandalf: I dunno review and tell me who you want to be gandalf

Frodo: slippy

Sam: ness

Merry: popo

Pippin: nana

Boromir: wolf

Faramir: wolf's brother (my idea 3)

Arwen: zelda

Anyone I forgot let me know

The scene starts with everything in darkness, save for one woman. Slowly the camera pans in on her face, her eyes closed. Suddenly as if shaken awake, they open, right in time for the camera to bump into her forehead "ow damnit!" rubbing her head she curses colorfully (told you it would have its moments A.N). After regaining her composure and a band-aid later, the woman says softly in a voice barely above a whisper "3 rings for the elven kings, Wisest of all. 7 rings to the dwarven kings in their hall's of stone, 9 rings to the mortal men doomed to die. And one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them." The camera pans out on a battle scene. Hundreds apon thousands of soldiers armored and swords and spears drawn march towards one point, the black gate of the land called mordor. At the head of the army was the elven king gil-gilad and his second in command, elrond. Also at the head was our own fox mcclouds ancestors elendil and isildur (they are kitsune's in this story A.N). soon the battle was joined, the dead piling up of all races, orc ,elf, and man fell in the tide of blades. After days of battle sauron had had enough. He put apon his armor and gathered his favored weapon, a mace filled with his hate and his malice. After killing a large chunk of the alliance forces, including elendil, sauron aimed to kill isildur. On a pure stroke of luck, isildur cut the ring from saurons hand ending the war, for now…….

Ok I think the part with bilbo's party is pointless so I am just gonna skip it

Slippy and ness both made there way from the shire, both fresh in there mind the message given to them by the grey wizard. As they slowly passed the miles they went into farmer maggots crop to take a shortcut to bree. Slippy was trying to be cheery and decided to sing a song, unfortunately for us, he was a little drunk from that party so he sang this "oooh I am a leprechaun, my balls are made of brass, when they clink together sparks fly oot me ass!" (o.o; ok im gonna admit that was a lil weird even for me) ness who was a lil disturbed by his friends sudden out burst, turned and noticed several stalks of corn falling in the distance "hmm whats in ther-AAH!" screaming in surprise as popo and nana jumped from the corn stalks and landed on ness, nana put a bunch of carrots in ness's arms and said "here take this" and sprinted off slippy following after. Staring at the carrots ness hears farmor maggot rushing towards him, dropping the armload he sprints his lil ass as fast as he can. (again im gonna be jumping around at parts I found stupid or boring A.N) after running into the nazgul the four made it to bree. At the gate a man looked through a hole in it and said drunkenly "hobbits 4 of em, and what business do ye have in bree?" slippy was the first to speak "our business is our own you drunk schmuck" "alright alright I mean no offense" letting them in they all walk into the prancing pony… god that is such a stupid name .

As the four sat and drank uneasy with a man in a cloak watching them in the corner. Despite the need to remain icognito, nana had drank too much and started telling everyone of slippy when someone asked. Slippy jumped up and grabbed nana yelling "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING SHUT UP!" tripping over himself, he falls the ring he carried flew from his jacket pocket, as he raised his hand to catch it, it slipped apon his finger. The moment it was on, he vanished into thin air. The man in the corner got up, having seen enough and finds slippy once he has taken off the ring, growling in annoyance he hisses " You draw far too much attention to yourself Mister Underhill!" pulling slippy aside, up some stairs and into a room. Slippy frightened by the sword at the man's side asks "what do you want" our mystery person began burning out candles "A little more caution from you, that isn't some trinket yo carry" slippy swallowed harshly in fear thinking, how did he know I had this "I don't have anything" looking at slippy from behind the hood the ranger says "indeed" and turns to look out the window for something "I ,myself, can avoid being seen should need be but to disapear completely is a rare gift" slippy looks at him in surprise and rallies himself for a moment watching the man take of his hood revealing a fox "who are you" turning around revealing that it isn't r kelly but is fox mccloud he looks at slippy with a cold stare "are you frightened? "….yes" moving in closer in a hiss like whisper fox says "not nearly enough!"

So how do you like it hate it? Review and let me know


End file.
